


MoonLight

by seagul_brows



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Crying, Heartbreak, Loneliness, Love Triangles, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagul_brows/pseuds/seagul_brows
Summary: Jaemin and Jeno break up. Jeno finds new love. Jaemin is heartbroken.





	MoonLight

Na Jaemin to ex-lover Lee Jeno:

 

The moon light was shining into the room at night when I heard it all again.

Wasn't leaving enough for you?

Things have slowed down ever since you left.

Sometimes everything around me gets louder. But not the people. Just random things.

The sound of the hands of a clock at night.

The wind in the trees.

The sun takes longer to set.

Most of the time I can hear my heart beat too.

Even though I know the reason behind it all but I still pretend not to.

5:19

I went to the park today for a walk in the evening.

Sat on one of the benches beside the lake. The sunshine reflecting the lake looked so beautiful.

7:05

The walk back home was suddenly lonelier when I saw you.

But I would say this much. For someone who broke up just a week ago you looked really...

really...

I don't even know why I'm acting all broken up when we both know that what happened was for the best.

So I decided to treat myself to ice-cream.

The sound of the supply bag was back to normal.

The stars were twinkling with the full moon.

Even though the streets were empty going back home it rather felt right.

Like this is how it should be.

So I decided to take baby steps today.

To forget you of course.

8:45

I made myself some noodles.

Turned on some music.

The Last Carnival by Norihiro Tsuru.

9:30

Made my bed.

And got cozy in it.

Tonight would be a good night.

I told myself as I closed my eyes to sleep.

11:55

I woke to the sound of the phone ringing.

'Hello?'

I said as I placed the phone to my ear walking out of the bedroom to the living room.

The night was rather quiet.

I sat at the window looking out at the full moon as the moonlight shined inside.

I never bothered to turn on the lights.

'HEY'

You were crying.

Just so you know for a second before you talked further I actually thought you missed me that's why you called.

'Were you asleep?'

'No.' I lied. 

You didn't say anything.

I couldn't say anything.

So I just kept quiet.

Barely holding my tears I just asked even though I had no strength to answer you afterwards.

'Is everything alright. Why are you crying?'

I heard you taking a deep breath.

Trying not to cry.

'What is it?'

But the thing you said made me regret asking.

Maybe I shouldn't have asked. Or I shouldn't have answered the phone.

'I love him, Jaemin. Renjun.. he's perfect.' 

I did my best to hold in my tears.

'That's good.'

'Good bye.' You said, a bit coldly.

'I'm happy for you.'

I said as I declined the call.

The tears started to fall on the phone screen.

I couldn't control them anymore.

All the pain I kept inside until today it was never close enough for what you said just now.

I cried loud.

Screaming.

Please.

Pulling my hair.

No more.

I never wanted to hear your voice even though I was dying to.

Yet I made the mistake of answering your call.

12:00

The moonlight was shining into the room at night when I heard it all again.

Wasn't leaving enough for you?


End file.
